


Как пожелает ваше высочество

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Russian Empire | Российская Империя, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, F/M, Historical Figures, Mysticism, Political RPF - Russian 19th c. - Freeform, Romance, Russian Empire, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Юношеские фантазии императорской дочки.
Relationships: Павел Пестель/Ольга Николаевна Романова
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Как пожелает ваше высочество

Ольга вбежала в свою комнату и бросилась на кровать. Так стыдно ей давно не было. Щеки горели, а глаза она зажмурила, чтобы не видеть собственного позора. 

И ведь умная девушка. Должна была сама понять. 

Но нет, пока ее не отчитала Анна Алексеевна, и в голову не пришло. Вела себя, как последняя вертихвостка. И что о ней подумают? 

Ольга всхлипнула, не сдерживая слез и уткнулась лицом в подушку. Только наедине с собой и можно было дать волю эмоциям. Ехала она из Михайловского, с виду совершенно спокойная, но виноватая, а теперь… 

Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, заперла дверь, разделась и свернулась калачиком под одеялом. Утро вечера мудренее. Завтра всё изменится. Больше она такого себе не позволит.

Сон пришел на удивление быстро. Но успокоения не принес. 

Ольга будто снова на молодежном вечере, вокруг все веселятся, а она не может. Когда знает, что дочери императора не к лицу, больше не может. 

И только она подумала, что хотя бы никто ее не замечает, как из толпы вынырнул офицер и направился к ней. Ольга и узнавала его, и не узнавала: точно же видела раньше, но никак не могла вспомнить, где.

Как завороженная, она приняла приглашение на танец. Кавалер вел уверенно, разглядывая ее до неприличия пристально. Обыкновенно Ольга смущалась, но сейчас выдержала взгляд. Было в нем что-то гипнотизирующее, мешающее отвлечься. И тут ее словно молнией ударило: вспомнила, где видела эти глаза. Ни с чем не перепутаешь.

Споткнулась было, но кавалер удержал.

– Что случилось? – спросил он с ноткой беспокойства. – Вам нехорошо?

– Нет, всё в порядке…

Но вопреки ее словам, ноги не слушались, и прекрасно знакомый танец окончательно перестал даваться. Перед внутренним взглядом одна за другой всплывали картины. Зима двадцать шестого… Холод в покоях Зимнего дворца… Пустые коридоры, по которым она еще малышкой бродит совершенно одна. Мама болеет, а папа постоянно занят. Маленькая Оля на диване у окна, смотрит во двор и рисует пальцами по морозному стеклу. И тут – он. С завязанными глазами и двумя конвоирами. Они на мгновение отвлекаются, он стягивает повязку и сталкивается с девочкой взглядом.

Тогда Оля даже не знала имени. Просто улыбнулась незнакомцу, он улыбнулся ей в ответ. А потом его увели. Много позже, когда они с сестрами достаточно выросли, чтобы обсуждать с родителями политику, Оля узнала, что это был Павел Пестель, один из лидеров заговорщиков. Даже как-то доводилось общаться в свете с его родственниками. Похожими, но не такими запоминающимися, чтобы спустя столько лет проникать в ее сны.

– Вам лучше присесть, – сказал Павел. Ей стало неловко, но она позволила отвести себя на диван.

– Здесь очень душно. – Ольга слабо улыбнулась, подыскивая оправдание собственной неуклюжести.

– Да, сейчас, – он отошел и уже через мгновение вернулся с двумя бокалами шампанского. – Не самый удачный зал.

Она неуверенно повертела бокал в руке и, на мгновение осмелев, выпила залпом. В жар бросило сильнее, зато мысли успокоились, и Ольга смогла поддержать разговор:

– Посидите со мной, пожалуйста.

– Как пожелает ваше высочество, – Пестель тоже легко справился с напитком. Сел неприлично близко.

Но уже поздно было брать себя в руки. Ольга положила голову ему на плечо. Он потянул ее за волосы, запрокидывая голову, и поцеловал так, что дыхание сбилось еще сильнее. Ощущение запретности и стыда тут же накрыло девушку, смешиваясь с приятным опьянением, явно не алкогольным. Она попробовала оттолкнуть перешедшего все границы кавалера, но тело не слушалось.

– Никто не узнает, если вы сами не расскажете, – самоуверенно улыбнулся Павел. – Здесь можно всё.

– Мне нельзя… – Ольга отдернулась – и подскочила уже в своей кровати, совершенно одна. 

Это был просто сон. Но сердце колотилось, и губы горели, как от настоящего поцелуя. 

И как только вынырнул из глубин памяти человек, чуть не погубивший ее вместе с семьей? 

Или это знак, что действительно ничем хорошим молодежные собрания для нее закончиться не могут… Хорошо, что больше она не собиралась посещать подобные мероприятия. Жаль, что самый запретный плод оказался так сладок, что даже сон не удалось досмотреть.


End file.
